Talk:Marvel Comics 1980
I'm confused - what is the purpose of this page and why are the listed issues a jumbled mess that don't correspond to anything. Also, why are there two years worth of micronaut comics listed for a 1 year duration page? --Squirrelloid 15:20, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi This page is part of the Marvel universe reading order article that I am working on. I am trying to show a 'correct' reading order for the whole marvel universe. the modern era is affected ny marvel time, see that article too. This is in its first draft and needs lots of correcting. I have read those micronaut issues and 1-14 follow straight in to each other. issue 14 came out in jan 1980. hope this makes more sense now. let me know what you think. --Ryangut 16:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :As I recall, Micronauts 1-14 doesn't relate to anything else, so its really hard to say that they happen sequentially relative to the rest of the Marvel Universe or not. The thing about a global reading list is there's going to be a lot of points when you can say 'these books are independent of those books until this issue here', which makes it hard to establish an absolute reading order. :Also, I've been working on the Marvel Time page to make it more accurate. You might want to check out the changes and the talk page, as much of your text was incompatible with stated Marvel policy. :--Squirrelloid 16:45, May 24, 2010 (UTC) A possible issue with Hulk Comic (UK) Vol 1. I've added the correct designation of these issues to the reading order (they were previously listed as Hulk weekly and linked nowhere) and pointed out where individual issues contain in-continuity UK originated stories featuring the Hulk, Black knight and nick Fury (mostly 1979, though Black Knight continues into 1980). There were also several Night raven strips, but these are set in the 1930's and are therefore not relevant here. But two issues of Hulk comic published in 1980 feature a two part Ant Man strip starring Hank Pym which has caused considerable debate over the years since, despite Pym having briefly readopted the ant Man persona in the '70's, they don't seem to be intended to be contemporary. They are written as though they fit somewhere near the start of Pym's career (pre-Wasp), though he's wearing a slightly modified costume which may indicate they're set in between his last regular appearance as Ant Man and his debut as Giant Man. Is it worth mentioning them anywhere on the reading order pages? Tony ingram 20:13, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your work on the UK comics. Much appreciated. I slightly added to your edit to show that the Black Knight strip appears in those issues. (I presume thats why they are there). Does Nightraven meet other marvel characters? As for the Antman story feel free to add it in where you think best. Perhaps just before he recruits the wasp. i look forward to your work. --Ryangut 11:35, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Yes, Night Raven has appeared with other Marvel characters. He is seen in the wartime scenes at the start of The Twelve #1 and his modern day self (he's immortal) encountered the Black Widow in 'Death Duty'. I'll have a look at the original Ant Man series and see if I can find the most logical fit for the Hulk comic story, thanks. Tony ingram 14:14, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for your edit regarding Ant-man. I moved that story to the end of that month just to be consistent. Theres a default order I have been using for all the stories. I have always put additional stories written much later at the end of a month. hope you don't mind. Thanks for the info on Night raven. Feel free to add those stories in to the 1930s. Then I will have a look. --Ryangut 16:21, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Now Incredible Hulk Annual #9 is listed twice. Also for Incredible Hulk Annual #10, it's probably the one on the 1981 page that should have been deleted, since Annual #11 is on this page. Zuckyd1 (talk) 19:56, July 13, 2018 (UTC)